Camera
by Sinful Princess
Summary: Gokudera tops Yamamoto and gets it on camera. R-18.


Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Warning: Random short, stepping out of my comfort zone and switching it up. 5980~ Gokudera's POV.  
>_<p>

I sat on the roof top just staring at the sky. I'd smoked my last cigarette an hour ago, so now I had nothing to do.

Watching a cloud drift past, I hear the rooftop door open. I sigh and pin a glare at the idiot that interrupted the serenity of being up here alone. "What is it?"

He laughs, his usual response to anything I say. "Just thought I'd come up here for some fresh air."

"Idiot, you get that down on your fucking baseball field."

"Yeah, as well as a lungful of dust." He chuckles and sits against the fence across from me.

"Tch, you're the one who likes that fucking game to begin with, so it's your fault."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He flashes that cheeky smile of his.

I scowl; then a brilliant, but cruel idea comes to mind. I dig into my school bag and take out my camera.

He doesn't notice, since he got distracted by a cloud drifting past the sun and lessening the light shining on us.

I smirk and set the camera down, facing him, and crawl over to him.

His attention snaps to me as I crawl into his lap, but before he can ask any stupid questions I kiss him.

He sits frozen in shock, and I take advantage of this, slipping my hands under his shirt.

This gets a response. He jerks under my touch, but can't get away with me sitting on his lap.

I chuckle and rub my hands over his stomach, tracing his abs, before my fingers continue in search of their final destination.

On arrival, my fingers pinch and roll his nipples until they're hard.

He moans into our kiss, and I run my tongue over his bottom lip, coxing his mouth open.

I stick my tongue into his mouth and roll it over his.

He responds by sucking on my tongue, which pulls a soft moan from my throat.

Deciding that if I want to continue having control I need to move on, I pull away from the kiss and pull his shirt off.

He stares at me dazed, panting softly. I smirk at the image; the star baseball player of Namimori Middle out of breath and shirtless, all from a guy.

My admiring is cut short when a needy whimper slips past his lips.

That little noise encourages me to continue. I start licking and nipping his throat, leaving a lovely red-ish purple hickey just above his collar bone.

Next I tease his nipples some more, circling them with my tongue, sucking on them, and nibbling them.

He squirms under me, as I slip my hand into his pants.

I chuckle to myself, amused his boxers are soaked through.

I rub his cock slowly, teasing the tip with my thumb.

My other hand works on tugging off his pants.

He raises his hips to make it easier for them to slip off his hips, much to my amusement.

Once this pants are over his ass I pull down his boxers.

With more range of motion, I start fisting him, as I lick down his stomach and tease his navel, dipping my tongue in and out.

He raises a hand to his mouth and bites his knuckle, trying to keep himself quiet.

I reach up and pull his hand away, replacing it with mine. I look up and him and order him to suck.

He obeys, and I continue with what I was doing, until I deem my fingers wet enough.

Shoving his pants farther down, I pull my fingers from him mouth and circle his hole.

I can feel it twitching in anticipation as I twirl my finger around it.

Satisfied with this, I shove my finger in, twisting it around.

He bites his lip and hisses at the pain, but doesn't say anything against it.

After a bit of probing I shove in a second finger, scissoring them to stretch the tight muscle.

This time he clenches his teeth, but I can see the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

Once he's relaxed some, I start curling my fingers, searching for his prostate.

I know I've found it when he moans and his eyes roll into the back of his head for a moment.

Removing my fingers, I get off him and push him onto his back to fully remove his pants before taking off my own pants and boxers.

Spitting into one of my hands, I use my saliva as a make shift lube, rubbing in over my throbbing erection; while doing this, I get down between his legs and lap at his entrance with my tongue.

Once my erection is slicked, I straight up and tell him to roll over and raise his hips.

He obeys without question, and I'm quickly presented with his rosy hole. Licking my lips, I can't help but lap at it a few more times; after a bit more teasing, I lick up his spine and position myself.

"I hope you're ready for this." I whisper against the back of his neck.

I get an airy moan in response, I'll take that as a yes.

I snap my hips forward, groaning as his heat envelopes me.

He lets out a ragged breath, as his body adjusts to this new feeling.

After a minute or so, he nods to indicate I can continue.

I don't waste a moment, I pull my hips back and snap them forward again.

I keep up a rushed pace, pounding into him senselessly.

I can hear him moaning my name, and that drives me to go faster.

I reach around him and take hold of his leaking erection, pumping it in time with my thrusts.

We're both panting heavily, moaning each others names, minds too hazy with lust and passion to comprehend what we're really saying.

I feel him tense around me, as he moans loudly, and spills his seed all over my hand and the cement under him.

His muscles clenching around me like that pull my orgasm from me; I moan and cum deep inside him, before collapsing on his back.

Once I catch my breath I sit up and pull out of him, greatly satisfied to see my cum leaking out of his ass.

Thankfully the idiot fell asleep, or more likely passed out, right after I came.

I reach for the camera and smile evilly into it, then end the video recording.  
>_<p>

A/N: Well... ummm... I have no comments... Do any of you? (R&R)


End file.
